Silvery Metallic
by Konafox
Summary: An evil murderous foe rises and when Silver tries to stop him, he finds himself wounded mortally and left to die. His only chance of survival is to become something he hates. First Fanfiction. No flames. Rated T violence. May go up.
1. His Private Orchestra

_Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to read my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, because the whole reason why I wrote it was to entertain people. But since this is my first fanfiction, I really don't want to experience violent flames please. I know the plot may be mediocre, but I'll try and make it more interesting, I promise!_

**Silver the Hedgehog and related characters ****© ****Sega and the Sonic Team/Archie**

**Diego and other characters ****©**** Me, Kona (Konafox) Do not take with out my permission.**

**-ENJOY-**

_Pit, pit, pit, pit, pit._ Rain pattered hard on the ground, drumming together like a symphony of percussion. It was as if they were singing a death song for the silver one lying half conscious on the ground, bleeding. _Pit, pit, pit, pit, pit._ His golden eyes fixed on the ground, and his body awkwardly turned, he was forced to watch the sky water mingle with his own blood on the ground where the grass had withered away to dead hay. _Pit, pit, pit, pit, pit… _Uncomfortably, he struggled to move to a more proper position, _Uhn… It's… It's like they playing for my death. _Thought the hedgehog, finding himself now half on his back, and half on his stomach. _Pit, pit, pit, pit, boom! Boom! Pit, pit, pit, BOOM!_ Despite the burns and wounds on his body, particularly, a large gash in his middle and a huge lump on his head, the cold shower and the bath of running water it brought with it felt good. Numbing almost.

_It's the main section. The horns are playing now. _Silver thought calmly, blinking every few minutes to avoid rain getting in his eyes. Which he thought was funny. Here he was dying, and yet his body still performed based on habit, even as it was shutting down. Nature's orchestra, what an honor…

The physical trauma had caused Silver to forget the face of his opponent. He couldn't even remember why he was fighting such a foe, or what he had done to put him in this condition. The lump on his head was partly to blame for his small amnesia. It was tender, and throbbed at his head more then his gushing stomach wound hurt. He dared not to reach up and touch it, but estimated by the pain he felt, that was at least the size of a softball. Stupidly, he wondered if his spikes would hide it, and later scolded himself for giving false hope of survival.

Only about a hundred yards away a streak of lightning struck a dead rotting tree, snapping it in half and making it erupt in fire. A small ember flew onto Silver's chest, and he craned his head painfully to look at it. "This… This reminds me of Blaze!" He gasped aloud, flashing back to the past upon her departure. "No!" Silver jerked violently, and tried to sit himself up, only to voice his muscles' screams in protest. "No, I can't die. Blaze! Blaze… She sacrificed herself in my place! I could at least grow old and repay her!" Silver reprimanded himself, moving his non-scaled hand into a better position, before suddenly coughing up a mouth full of blood. The sudden shock made him move his hand back, and with that, the silver hedgehog hit the ground and passed out, the pain overwhelming him.

--------

"Well, well, well…" The snide voice commented, milky with irony and dripping with delight. "It seems our new little friend Diego managed to come across the silver one as well." One hand lazily stroking his white mustache carefully, he started to laugh. "He's going to die unless we do something. Sonic and Shadow will need his help to defeat this jackal." His hand quit stroking the mustache and reoccupied itself by shifting his shades. "I wanted to be rid of this hedgehog, but not at the destruction of my lab, my life and the rest of the world." The thunder cracked loud, and the lightning flashed behind the doctor, making his image silhouette against a bright flash. "Erg." He grunted, slightly afraid of the danger accompanied by the rain. "EN-100009 Pick him up and bring him back to the ship. We're going to have a long night ahead of us. It looks like some of his body's workings are shot beyond repair.

"Yes Master Nega," Replied the mechanical voice of a large robot, dome-shaped green and blue robot whose arms were broad like stretchers to carry their new passenger.

"I'm going to have to hurry. The job won't be a hundred percent, but since when is making a cyborg ever easy?" The doctor made a simple gesticulation with his other free hand, and waited for his patient and his robot to move in first to the humongous parked war craft, before following aboard. Inside there was a large chamber, to witch a pilot's seat was sat near the front. On either side of this long chamber there were doors, about eight each, all lined with the same colors, yellow and black.

At some point, Nega had made his way in front of the robot, carrying his newest experiment. Calmly, he walked to the seventh door farthest from him, and stood in front of it.

"Access Code." A metallic voice commanded.

"Nega Namgee." Nega replied, nodding his head calmly. The doors slid open stealthfully pulling to the left, allowing Nega to walk in to a dimly lit, cramped room lined with shelves holding various tools and parts. The source of light was from a mere lamp that hung from the ceiling and touched about four feet over a medium sized white table. "EN-100009, put Silver on the table." The robot obliged, as Nega turned to the shelf. "Tool set 32 should be able to handle this," mumbled the doctor, after running his finger over various labels and boxes. "Let's get this over with…" Shooing the stretcher robot out of the small room to make more space, he sighed and turned towards Silver. "Measurements complete… My proto models for the new hedgehog bot should fit him."

It was going to be a long night for both Silver, and Eggman Nega.

_Pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, boom boom BOOM pit, pit, pit, BOOM, pit, pit, boom! _Silver's private orchestra played on, yet it washed away all traces of his blood from the ground. The last traces of the hedgehog before he would be changed forever, Silver would never be the same again. It was a fitting end, to a night that bore mysteries of a new foe, and a strange alliance. _Pit, pit, pit, pit BOOM! BOOM!_

_Hey! Sorry if the chapter appears really short. If this is unsatisfactory, just tell me through reviews and I'll try and make them longer. Unfortunately, school has started, so I won't be updating often. Heheh! See you around!_


	2. Waves and Shock

_Hey guys! I guess this is the second chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, because it means (Whether they are bad or good) that my story was sill enough for you to read, or attempt reading._

_I Just now realized the pain of reading my poor grammar was, and some simpleton mistakes I made. Oi. Hopefully this chapter is better._

_Radioactive X-Naut (A.k.a Clawzzy) – Thanks! XD I told you I'd get this out! … Can I has skittles nows?_

_The All real Numbers Symbol- Thanks for the review! It's nice to meet you and hear what you have to say. I hope I can make this story into something good._

_Ciel the Hedgehog- Poor Silver! XD I guess that's why I chose him to be the star of this fanfiction._

**Silver the Hedgehog and related characters © Sega and the Sonic Team/Archie**

**Diego and other characters © Me, Kona (Konafox) Do not take with out my permission**

**-Chapter 2-**

Standing alone on a large cliff watching the ocean pull forward and back, Silver felt at peace. In this world he didn't feel pain, he wasn't hungry, he wasn't tired, he was content. Something in the back of his mind told him calmly he was alive. Even if he was alive, this place was perfect. He never wanted to leave. No wounds, no thunder, not even rain. Above him, sea birds cried out in melodious joy, and Silver soon found himself on his back, resting and watching the clouds, his golden eyes gleaming. Absentmindedly, one arm left the underside of his head, and plucked a grass stalk then put it on in his mouth. "This is where I belong." He said aloud.

"You're a stupid little fool, you know that?"

The voice scent an unwelcome chill down Silver's spine, and made him gasp with shock, which as a result made his grass stem fall from his mouth. Immediately, he was on his feet, looking around for the uninvited guest to which the voice belonged. Something about it was uncomfortably familiar. "Where are you?" Demanded the silver one, clenching his fists and scanning the area.

"You're a stupid little fool, you know that?" The voice taunted again. Expecting it this time, Silver looked in the direction he heard it from. Doing so, he saw the owner standing on a rock deep out onto the ocean. It was a strange creature, with a lupin-ish face, not that different from the fox-boy he knew named Tails. The difference was this guy wasn't a fox. He was much more dog-like. Around his mouth and nose, pulling back into a single whisker on each side of his face was a very dimmed crimson that blended with the thick wild fur on his chest. The rest of his body was a deep brown, almost the shade of chocolate-except for, that is, the hair on his head, which looked as though it had been spiked backwards and dyed a deep purple color to match his unforgiving eyes cold with a murderous intent that Silver had only seen in few people before. At first glance, it was obvious this jackal guy was much stronger then he was fast, due to the sheer bulk of his arms. Around his neck was a fastener who's purpose was to hold together a large cloak that was a simple black color to match his cloves which where tight and fingerless to make way for small but deadly one inch claws. His feet were bare, but obviously used to the elements and they gripped the slippery rock well. "You haven't died yet?" He asked, his voice thick with an accent to which culture could not be identified. The jackal had his eyes forward and ears cocked in Silver's direction.

Silver grimaced at the words. "I don't understand. I don't… I don't know who you are." Silver mumbled, looking to the side.

"You will remember some time." The jackal replied, calmly. "Just remember, I will be the one to kill you, so watch your back. Once you're back among the living I'll make _sure_ you're dead." No sooner then was his sentence finished did a huge wave engulf the mysterious evil being. The spray of the rage clashing against the cliff clung to the hedgehog's fur before the he lost his balance and cascaded into the water.

"Ergh…" Silver grunted, sitting up on a soft bed, taking notice that his fur was drenched in cold sweat. He looked around, obviously disorientated and confused between reality and imagination, and as to where he was. The last thing he could remember was lying dying in a field in the rain. Where was he now?

As he sat thinking, Silver slowly began to become more aware of the pain in his head throbbing like never before. Groaning, he reached up to feel the bump, remembering that he thought it the size of a softball, only to be absolutely shocked that where his hand should have touched, he felt cold metal. "W-…What the hell?!" With that, Silver froze. After minutes of sitting in this position did he dare work up the courage to move his hand down to look at it, along with the rest of his arm. His worst fear was confirmed one hundred percent. In the place of flesh was a shining hard case of metal that in the right light looked silver. After taking in the image, Silver rushed to look at his other arm. This time seeing a metal limb was less of a shock. The first shock was still taking affect. Soon it died down and was replaced by a scream of fear.

"Cut that racket out!" Snapped the voice of Nega, from a doorway Silver hadn't seen before. The hedgehog had no clue how long he had been there, but truthfully, he didn't really care. Instead his first reaction was to jump to a conclusion.

"What have you done to me?!" Howled Silver while clenching his metal fist and running at the white mustached madman, the intent to injure heavily on his mind. "This is cruel even by your standards Nega! Turning me into a robot is unacceptable!"

Nega merely pressed a button on the palm of a glove he was wearing that caused a shock to race through Silver's body. This rendered him motionless on the floor, stretched eagle style. "Now, now, Silver. Let's not jump to conclusions," He scolded, "First off, let's have it be known you're not a robot. You're a cyborg. When we found you, you were injured to the point of death. Your arms and your left leg were injured irreparably. It was this or you're life." Explained the doctor, his regular hand petting his snowy mustache calmly. "You're lucky, I was able to reroute your psychic channels through your metal limbs. You shouldn't be gimped at all. I _saved_ your life, hedgehog."

"Some life you saved if you put a shock reactor in my body." Snorted Silver, feeling numbness wear off.

"That was merely a precaution. I knew you'd attack me in blind fury if I didn't. It looks like I was right." Nega replied as calm yet serious as ever. The truth behind his words made silver flush slightly. He gave no reply, and the doctor used this as a chance to break off. "Silver, the only reason why I let you live is so you could fight that jackal. You do have a life debt to me."

"… Your right." As much as Silver hated the idea of becoming one of Eggman Nega's lackeys, he found it was impossible to avoid the situation. "I'll leave now to hunt him down."

"Ah, just a second, Silver." Nega replied. "You won't beat that thing on your own. You need to get Shadow, and Sonic to help you."

There was a long pause. "Nega… What do you know about that jackal?" Asked the telekinetic cyborg, already out the door, and looking over his shoulder.

For the first time ever, there was a long moment of hesitation from Nega. "… As… As much as you do, Silver. And it's Master Nega now."

Grimacing, Silver nodded, "Fine, _Master_. I'll be going now. You have my word that I'll do the job. That jackal took something important from me, and I intend to get it back." Silver turned and made his way out the door, this time it slid to the left, and out to the ships exit, only to find it was in the air. Regardless, Silver decided this would be the way to test his new telekinetic channels. "I swear… I'll kill that demon of a creature."

Bracing himself, he hedgehog leaped from the side of the war craft, his body being engulfed in a cyan glow. This was who he is now, whether he liked it or not.

------

_Hey look! Early up-date. The fact that I updated so fast was just luck. After this I will not be nearly as fast. XP Again, sorry for the poor quality of my writing, I hope it's not too painful to read. Oh, by the way. If Silver seems OOC, consider what he just went through. XD You wouldn't expect him to act like he did before, no?_


	3. Property and Rivers

_Chapter 3 was worth it to write. I noted some of your questions, and hopefully I managed to answer them well. Sweatdrops and grins Well anyway, thanks for the reviews. ; Here's Chapter 3_

_By the way, I'm not Lidsey. -;_

**Silver the Hedgehog and related characters © Sega and the Sonic Team/Archie**

**Diego and other characters © Me, Kona (Konafox) Do not take with out my permission.**

**-ENJOY-**

For a second, Silver panicked. The fall had literally taken no more then a minute, before he managed to get the energy flowing, in the nick of time to save him from becoming a bloodied hedgehog on the pavement smack in the center of Station Square. Sweat no longer clung to his fur, due to the cold wind buffeting them from his body, though his heart was racing like the legs of a cheetah after it's prey.

"That was the _stupidest_ thing I have _ever_ done!" Silver yelled aloud. Louder then he meant to. Quickly he noticed that people were giving him a huge berth of space. Then again, people usually tend to avoid talking (or yelling in Silver's case) cyborg hedgehogs that drop from the sky. The hedgehog blinked slightly, feeling his face turn red. Quickly he jogged his way out of the crowd, not stopping until he was a good distance away.

Once said goal was achieved, the hedgehog took his time to survey the area. He knew where he was, but didn't know where he was. That meant that he knew that he was in Station Square, but not _where _in Station Square. Upon letting his golden eyes scan the area, Silver noticed this place too was wet. Puddles lined the ground, as if it had just rained, and people carried around umbrellas. _That's weird. _ He thought, _The last time I remember rain… was last night when I was… _His mind hovered over the word 'Normal' but he couldn't bring himself to think it. Not until he saw himself in a mirror. He could already assume his head was not machinery. His face had blushed, and when he woke up, his head smarted. As far as he could tell, robots couldn't feel that sort of thing. Discarding his worries with the water, he quickly rushed his way into the nearest building, a small restaurant eager to find a mirror.

Inside a rather old man with snowy white graying hair had been cleaning the counter with an old ratty gray rag, humming a cheerful tune. He stopped hearing the door jingle as Silver walked in.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Can I help you, lad?"

"Yeah." Silver replied cheerfully. "I was wondering if you had a bathroom- erm, with a mirror, that is." He was careful not to rest a hand on the freshly clean counter not wanting to mark it up, a taboo of memory of his old limbs.

The old man adjusted his spectacles, his slate gray eyes twinkling with knowledge as he observed Silver. After a moment he nodded, and pointed to a door. "Back there, Dibbler."

"Err, thanks." Silver replied, somewhat confused yet quickly made his way to the bathroom door. _What the freaking hell is a dibbler?! _

Once inside the bathroom, Silver locked the door and sighed, beginning to mentally prepare himself for what may be looking back at him in the mirror. His metal hand gleamed as he reached up to smooth his head spikes back closing his eyes as he did so. A deep breath was inhaled, then exhaled, and his heart began to beat wildly. Finally, his courage worked up and he turned toward the reflective sheet on the wall.

Looking back at him was no more then what he had expected.

Looking back at him was a silver hedgehog, with arms gleaming silvery metallic. Who's stomach where he had been slashed open was also shining and bright with metal, in this case, slightly more blue due to the way the light was hitting it. Staring at his body he realized that Eggman Nega's symbol was branded on his arm and felt a sudden fury realizing that he (or at least his new biomechanical limbs) were labeled as property! Slightly furious with this discovery, he clenched his fist, and then unclenched it, torn between what to think. He really _was_ Nega's lackey now. Thought of this made him sick. Sick enough to have rather been dead.

To sick to continue looking at the reflection cast by the mirror, the hedgehog unlocked the door and headed out into the main area of the restaurant, and for the first time took notice of how loudly his stomach was growling. Sighing, he took a seat at a bright red stool and looked up at the menu studying it for something light. "Hmm." Finally he nodded, and looked at the old man, who was now fussing with some boxes. "Excuse me, but can I please have the salad?" He asked.

The old man looked back at silver with those gray eyes, and nodded. "Alright. Ranch fine with that?" Contented with Silver's nod, the man walked to the window. "One number four!" Another voice echoed his command.

"NO WAY! That sleaze bag of a doctor cleaned me out!" Silver gasped suddenly, reaching behind his quills trying to find the money left there, before checking in his shoes, and finally socks. It was not to be found. Gritting his teeth with more and more rising fury, the hedgehog looked at the old man, "I'm sorry about the trouble. I don't have the money to pay you, so I'll just g-"

"On the house." The man interrupted

"Huh?"

"On the house," He repeated again, now with the same rag as earlier cleaning a glass with great care. "You look like you've been through some tough times, Dibbler… I can see it in your face." The old one's voice was monotone and low.

"Thanks…" Silver considered telling the old man he wasn't a dibbler, but decided against it, and instead told him his name. "I'm Silver."

"Apollo." Calmly he reached back and took the salad and placed it in front of Silver. "I own this bar and restaurant."

"It was nice of you to give me this food." Silver replied, smiling at Apollo, while taking his fork awkwardly trying to transfer the food to his mouth. It surprised him how hard it was to move, and somewhat embarrassed Silver.

"Those new?" Asked Apollo like he was just starting idle conversation, flicking a hand towards the arms.

"Very." Silver muttered, finally managing to fork down some of the food.

---

After eating, Silver made his way back onto the streets. Only an hour had passed, and he found himself wishing it were dark. Once again, people gave him a wide berth, some slowly pausing to look at his arms, while others sped up to avoid a confrontation. _I need a jacket._ Silver thought, becoming annoyed with this. Finally he headed for the bank where he had an exact deposit of a thousand rings. After doing so he made his way to the tailors to get a leather jacket and costumed gloves to keep his limbs hidden.

This killed maybe another hour and cost him four hundred rings, in which time Silver decided to finally look for some answers. His first thought was to go to Tails. Where the kitsune was, would be where he found Sonic. Quickly, he adjusted the leather jacket to make it more comfortable, and then began to run towards the train station.

Using ten more rings, he paid for a ticket from a man in a blue suit and caught the train on the last call for passengers. His seat was third class, but that didn't bother him. As far as he knew the trip only took another hour. The cyborg hedgehog was in the very last car of the train, in a seat set to the side much like that of a bus. It wasn't comfy, but the hedgehog found himself asleep quickly.

"_You're dead when I get you."_

_"What?! Who's there?" Silver demanded, looking around. This time his dreams brought him to a large river bend, deserted by all life but him, and who the voice belonged to. To be completely honest, Silver new the voice belonged to the Dingo, but habit still requires him to pose the question. Water from the river began to rise and break the bank, making it pool above his ankles._

_At some point while this distracted him, the jackal appeared, directly opposite that of him across the river._

_"You're dead when I get you, you stupid foolish hedgehog."_

_Before Silver could do anything, the water rose quick and managed to hit his arms. Almost immediately a shock ran through him, buzzing and cackling madly. "AAAAARRRRGH!" Silver screeched, the pain killing him literally. _

The train screeched to a stop throwing Silver forward onto the ground. A voice on the intercom blared loudly, _"Will all passengers please remain calm. We are experiencing some difficulties but-" _ The voice cut off as another movement made everything tip to the right side of the train. Gasping, Silver forced himself up to look out the window, only to feel his heart stop with the realization that the train was swaying above the water on the well known wooden bridge, and a familiar voice filled the air, one that sent a chill down the hedgehog's spine.

_"I told you I would get you. Now you're finally going to die."_

_---_

_That, my friend, was chapter 3. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed. Oh, by the way:_

_Dibbler- A small Australian marsupial that was previously believed to be extinct. They're my favorite Aussie animal. Look it up on google and you'll find they look like mice mixed with hedgehogs._


	4. The Ocean We Are

_Hehe, heya guys! Chapter four here! Thanks for the comments. XD Apollo is the guy I use whenever I need some filler character. He's been everything once. Don't be surprised if he shows up a monkey tamer some time later or something._

_Well here it is._

**Silver the Hedgehog and related characters © Sega and the Sonic Team/Archie**

**Diego and other characters, and the weapon the Scythel Blade © Me, Kona (Konafox) Do not take with out my permission.**

**-ENJOY-**

"…" Silver's breath came in shallow gasps. Shocked as if he had just been plunged into icy water. All at once, he began to tremble, clench his fist, and shrink away. Part of him wanted to turn and summon the power to rip this guy apart. The other half remembered, though not in detail, what this jackal had done to him.

_"To afraid to move?" _Asked the voice, making Silver skim the train car for the reaction of the other passengers. Only did he realize by seeing their dazed confused faces, did he realize he was the only one afraid, and that the jackal was speaking to him through telekinesis…

_"W-what are you doing?" _Silver demanded, clenching his fist. _"What makes you hunt me, and hurt these people?!"_

_"Simple. You survived, and therefore, I have yet to win… As for these people… They're in the way."_

Clenching his teeth, Silver stood up, the fear draining from him, being forcibly replaced with fury. _"Where are you?" _ He demanded, looking out the window, then going to the other side, and looking there.

_"You're going to have to get on the train's roof to see me, Fool. I suggest you hurry up."_ Chuckled the voice maliciously. With out hesitation, the hedgehog began to run towards the nearest emergency hatch. Holding out his hand awkwardly, he concentrated his powers until a cyan-turquoise glow covered it, and then engulfed the hatch. With out much warning, the hatch flicked open and the latter slid out, hitting Silver directly in the forehead. With a few audible curses, he began to gingerly climb up it.

The top of the train was rounded, but sleek and silvery gray. Silver cautiously distributed his weight, his leg and arms spread evenly. A soft wind blew against his face, keeping his spikes well out of the way. For which, Silver was grateful for; he turned to the sky and scanned.

"What, did you expect me to fly?" Demanded a voice behind him.

Silver spun around, nearly making himself slide off the train. "You, jackal…" He grunted, gritting his teeth with frustration. "You… You're the one who's done this to me…"

"No. I, Diego, killed you. You're the one who got the limbs and decided to survive. That's you're mistake. Now I have to make sure I'll kill you." Diego replied smirking. Beneath his cloak, which was billowing in the breeze, Silver caught a glimpse of a bright shiny weapon. He prepared himself for the worse.

"You've given no clear purpose as to why _I_ specifically must die." Silver replied, finding himself avoiding his enemy's eyes as best as he could.

"You still don't understand? You're pathetic." In a swift fluid moment, Diego's arm stretched back and found the hilt of a sword like weapon. But it wasn't a sword. The weapon was claymore sized. Rather then ending in a rigid point like most swords, this one slowly curved like the blade of a scythe, the point indenting slightly towards the user. "I promise I'll make this painless however."

Frowning, Silver concentrated his powers again, as he started to do so, there was a loud snap, and the train shifted dangerously on the bridge.

"Mmm, hmm. Careful. Move to much here, and it's bye-bye bridge, and hello fried hedgehog." Diego smirked, his spiked lupine teeth gleaming dangerously.

Memory of the dream flooded Silver, and the realistic imaginings of the electrocutions ghosted a tingle through his skin. "Erghh…" Glaring at his foe, he started to force himself to relax. "What do you want? Why do you kill me, and at the same time everyone on this train."

Diego smirked, "You're mind tricks are amusing. These people will be regarded, as heroes for dying to destroy someone like you. You're going to die! You monstrous metallic freak!" Driven by an invisible fury, Diego poised his blade over his head running at Silver, who in turn was confused.

"Heroes? Monstrous? What the hell?!" Just barely on time, Silver jumped back, using his new powerful limbs to vault himself a distance near the back of the train. "I don't want to fight you!" Yelling that phrase was a pure impulse.

"Shut up!" Screamed the jackal who had kept his course at Silver. _Shut up! Shut up! _The sky echoed.

Backed into the corner took careful but quick consideration of what to do next. Concentrating his powers to his left arm and his feet, the hedgehog found himself hovering in the air. Below him, a wooden beam creaked, and once again the train began to waver along with the tracks. Wails of fear rose from frightened passengers. _Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't fight him and save the train at the same ti-_ "Whoa!" Silver hadn't been paying nearly enough attention, and found the curved blade's point digging into his fleshy unguarded side. "Ergh!"

"I've got you now, you metallic demon!" Howled Diego, the cape on his back flowing along with the train's movements. As Silver grunted and trembled, he dug his blade further into the cyborg's body.

Pain flooded Silver bringing forth a taboo memory of the fight just a night ago. His blood, his pain…

_"Hey, what's going on?" Silver stood watching this strange jackal that had been towering over two whimpering mink boys, tossing a second stone up and down with his cyan telekinetics. _

_"…" The jackal had bore no reply. Instead, he lifted a heavily bloodied scythel blade and pointed it at the flawless hedgehog and spoke one word. "Monster." With no given warning, the jackal attacked Silver, but not with his blade. Instead he had grabbed a smoldering branch from a dying campfire. With a quick wave of oxygen it roared to fiery life, flying at its gray and white target. Immediately his lengthily fur and spikes were set ablaze._

_Before he could make a proper reaction, the blade that the jackal wielded was in his blazing side. Knocking him back a heavy distance, where his head hit a rather large bucket filled with water that flipped over onto him, extinguishing most of his flames, leaving the rest to seethe as tiny embers on his flesh. He tried to lift his arms, but found himself incapable to doing so. "Errgh…" He mumbled, lifting his head slightly, just long enough to see the two minks run off, and the jackal take his last steps in range to deliver the most devastating blow. Silver felt himself fly at least a dozen feet before resting before the dead tree and on the prickly dead grass. He closed his eyes, half expecting more pain to rip him, but it never came._

_"… That was too easy."_

"Gaargh!" As if mimicking the memory, the jackal thrusted his blade to the left, throwing Silver off the train, just as the one last _SNAP_ filled the air. As he fell, his own blood streaming after him, Silver could see the train trail in his wake. "No…" Though their screams were deaf to him, he knew they were afraid. Just as he was.

"I've failed these people." His words were lost on the wind to all but him. "I've killed them because he wanted to kill me."

As if this thought wasn't torment enough, memories of his friends, of Blaze, of his home, of hunting the Iblis Trigger and meeting all of his new friends flashed through his mind. The slide show caused tears to drip from his eyes, which then closed. "… This is it!"

"Hold on!"

Somehow Silver felt ground on his back. No water, no blazing electrocutions. Not yet ready to open his eyes, he felt the ground tilt to the left, then the right.

"Silver! You okay?" Inquired a familiar friendly voice, which finally persuaded Silver's eyes to open.

He was on a red bi-plane, on which, his blood blended. Below him was a certain twin-tailed fox, guiding the plane, yet still managing to look up at Silver every few seconds. "My… Side… Bleeding… New jacket ruined."

Tails looked somewhat bewildered at the concern displayed about the jacket. But he didn't know yet, what it was covering. However his own concern for Silver's bloody side pushed that thought out. "The blood is dripping on me."

"I-I'm fine." Silver replied, afraid that Tails might insist on looking later.

"Okay Silver. Okay. But… That's a lot of blood." He replied, his blue eyes appearing as serious as if he were considering a life, which in fact, he was.

"It's not that bad…" Silver put a hand over it to stem the bleeding, smiling slightly, trying to show no traces of pain, only to frown. "The train!"

"It's okay Silver!" Said Tails pointing down, to the water. Cautiously Silver looked over as well. "No way…"

"I thought you were the only one who could do that now Silver." Tails added, nodding his head. Below them, covered in a thick forest green glow, the train was hovering high in the air, along with the jackal, who was looking drained right next to it. With out thinking Silver focused his own energy on the train, making a deeper ocean blue-green surround it. Blood spurted heavily from his wounded side, but Silver ignored it, along with Tails's protests. Slowly, he began to guide the large vehicle to the cliff just by the tracks. For the first time, Silver realized that they were just by their destination, and that the people were in no real danger.

A rush of pain cut into him, and he collapsed, again. For a second, he thought that this Diego person attacked him again, but then realized that it was his own limbs. They were damaged. "Tails… I can't move…"

"Alright, Silver." Tails's voice was surprising steady. "I have a place you can spend at my work shop."

Tails's words went on unnoticed, as Silver was listening to another voice. Diego was talking to him in his head once again. _"You saved those people with me, when you were injured… Why?"_

_"Because they're innocent. I don't know what you issue is with me, but don't risk people, okay?"_

_"… You're unusual. I don't understand you."_

_"I could say the same about you, pal."_

_"There's got to be a misunderstanding. Listen, meet me three days from now at- ARGH!"_

Almost simultaneously with the scream, Silver felt his own mesh of pain. Fresh. Tails gave an audible cry of fear, and "HOLD ON SILVER!"

Before Silver could take the advice they had hit the ground, and once again, Silver was forced into unconsciousness.

---

_Eheheh, sorry for the late update and crappy chapter. I had to finish this up quick because it was already late, and I didn't have the weekend to work on it. _

_Hey, can you guys see the reference I made here. I'll give you a hint. Two. Yawns and goes to bed_


	5. Green and Black Glop No water included

_Chapter five. 'Nuff said._

**Silver the Hedgehog and related characters © Sega and the Sonic Team/Archie**

**Diego and other characters, and the weapon the Scythel Blade © Me, Kona (Konafox) Do not take with out my permission.**

**-Enjoy-**

"Mff…"

"Mfffurfurf…"

"Mfffurfurfurf-OH MY _GOD!_ WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THAT CRAP?!"

Silver sat up and immediately put his cold hands to his throat, gasping with air "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE! NO! I'VE ALREADY DIED AND THE DEVIL IS FEEDING ME TORTURE IN HELL!" Sticking out his tongue, he took the bed sheet and began to drag it across his tongue. Amazingly, a hole burned through the sheet.

"CALM DOWN YOU BIG ASS BABY!" A sharp pain hit his head, and Silver was out again.

"AMY!" Tails's eyes widened in shock as the pink hedgehog glared at the silver hedgehog laying in the bed with spirals in his eyes and a huge lump on his head. She turned towards Tails and brandished the hammer threateningly at the fox.

"Well, he was whining!" Amy replied, waving the hammer while setting a green and black mesh of glop on a burned up plate upon a nightstand. Silver's, er, 'torture.' "What else was I suppose to do?!"

"Amy… Please put the hammer down." Tails whimpered lowering his hands repeatedly. Only when Amy cooperated did he continue with a slightly heightened sense of security, though his tails were still immensely fluffed, and he at some point had backed into the corner between the bed Silver was conked out on, and the wall. "Any way… We're supposed to be helping him recover, not hurting him. Shadow said so."

"Since when do we listen to Shadow?" Amy pouted, crossing her arms and obviously dissatisfied with the current situation.

"Well… I mean, look at him. Silver… Silver's arms and part of his torso… They're mechanical." Pointed out the fox. "Shadow's got experience with them. And Sonic agreed. You saw his face, didn't you?"

Amy paused remember her blue boyfriend (Unofficially of course) grim and joyless face as he nodded with Shadow's words. "I guess. But can we tell him anything when he wakes up? I don't want to leave him in the dark." She looked at the silver one on the bed.

"This coming from the girl who just put him to coma." Tails muttered, quietly.

"What was that?!" Amy demanded, and Tails immediately cowered in fear.

"Ahh, nothing." He replied, sweatdropping and scratching his head. "Anyway, You heard Shadow, we can't tell him anything. Not when Nega could be watching through some hidden camera or something!"

"Hidden camera?" Amy paused and looked again at Silver, examining him closely, as if expecting a camera to pop out somewhere. Tails rolled his eyes slightly. "Do you think that's how he shot down the plane?"

"Yes. And we have to watch out. That jackal guy…" The fox trailed off and sat on a chair closing his eyes. "…"

"Who is that guy, anyway?" Asked the pink hedgehog sitting down herself on the end of Silver's bed facing Tails. "He seems so violent… But you said today just before you were shot down, he was using future powers."

"He was." His blue eyes went from Silver's metal arms still traced with cyan groves like blood vessels then to Amy's green eyes, "And he saved the people on the train. He's no bad guy. And now the question is, what about Silver?"

"What do you mean, what about Silver?" At some point, Amy realized she had been stroking the lower part of Silver's limp leg, like you would a cat. She leapt up for a second, causing Tails to flail in fear and fall backwards out of his chair, the noise of which in turn caused Silver to jerk up with a "WHAT THE HELL?!" before he hit his head on the bed post knocking himself back out again.

"…"

"…"

"… Wow Tails."

"Just… don't talk to me for a minute, please."

It took a minute for the two get resettled. Amy had taken to gently laying ointment on Silver's bump, which now had it's own bump as well. Tails lifted his chair and made sure nothing around was broken. After minutes, the two reseated themselves and the conversation continued. Tails took up where they left off.

"Silver has mechanical arms now. Made by Nega… Who knows what that insane man could have done to his head."

"Nothing that we couldn't fix right?" Asked Amy, tilting her head to the left, to look more towards Silver's head, which now rested peacefully on the soft blue pastel pillows gathered specifically for him. "Besides, why would Nega want to shoot you guys down, if Silver was his lackey."

"I don't know yet… But we have to watch him. Silver may not be Silver anymore." Tails forced a sigh that he had been holding in for far to long. He noticed Amy's eyes trembling slightly when he spoke about the probabilities at hand; an ear twitched in confusion.

"If that jackal's from the future… What does he want to come back to the past and bother Silver for?" She asked calmly.

"Why did Silver come to the past in the first place?" Tails countered, urging Amy to put two and two together.

"To save the future?" Began Amy unsurely, when Tails nodded, she exclaimed out, "What kind of threat is Silver?! He's our friend! He wouldn't do this!"

"He wouldn't. But Nega would." Tails bent over and lifted Silver's arm carefully from the bed and turned the hedgehog's arm so the Eggman Nega symbol was facing her.

Amy stood up rather suddenly once again, nearly making a repeat of the disaster that happened mere minutes ago. She took a few steps over to the nightstand onto which the glop was set. Quietly she lifted the plate, which now had holes in it, and took a spoon full. "I'm going to wake him up now. It's only fair that we get to talk to him." Said the pink hedgehog softly, before carefully putting a perfect sized spoon-full into the cyborg's mouth.

"Mff…"

"Mfffurfurf…"

"Mfffurfurfurf-OH MY _GOD!_ WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THAT CRAP?!"

"Silver… Don't start this again please!"

"Uh, Amy…?"

"Whoa, Amy!" Tails watched as his companion burst into tears and throw her arms around the cyborg. _… Amy... You never cease to amaze me._ A smile played on his muzzle. At the same time he was more confused then ever.

"Err, Amy…? This is nice and all… But my head hurts."

---

_-Hits head on desk- Silver, I share thou pain. Sorry about the weird chapter. It's kind of a filler, but at the same time very important to the rest of the story. The next chapter will feature Silver again. XD_


End file.
